Pesadísimo
by tulique
Summary: Kise se queda dormido en el sofá y Kuroko intenta llevarlo en brazos a cama (palabra clave: "intenta"). Kikuro.


La cabeza de Kise estaba a medio camino entre el apoyabrazos y los cojines del sofá. Para ser un modelo tan conocido —no por nada su sonrisa aparecía en cada rincón de la calle—, la cara que ponía mientras dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá era de todo salvo atractiva. La babilla manchándolo todo, un brazo tocando el suelo, despatarrado de cualquier manera.

Kuroko pensó en cubrirlo con una manta, darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir a lo suyo. Lo único que se lo impidió fue la imagen de Kise taladrándole los oídos por tener dolor en el cuello. La voz de Kise era más desagradable de lo común en situaciones así, pero Kuroko no se enfadaba con él. No era capaz, aunque tuviese motivos suficientes como para que los detectase un satélite (el primero de todos, que esa no era postura para dormir).

Suspiró. No le iba a quedar otro remedio que llevar él mismo a Kise a la cama. Kuroko no cabía en la categoría típica de "musculoso", como podían serlo Kagami o Kiyoshi, pero los músculos del brazo y la pierna estaban bien desarrollados. No debería haber problema.

La cuestión ahora era _cómo_ coger a Kise de tal forma que ni se hiciese daño ni se despertase. Rememoró todas las maneras en las que Kise lo había cogido a él a lo largo de su vida —casi todas ellas, cabe destacar, bastante _bochornosas_— y sopesó los pros y los contras de cada posición.

Cogerlo por las axilas probablemente no era una buena opción. Implicaría que las piernas de Kise se irían arrastrando por todo el suelo. No, no era una buena idea.

Tal vez sería más apropiado cargarlo a la espalda de Kuroko.

No, sería imposible. Fijo que rompería en mil pedazos la columna vertebral de Kuroko, y eso que Kise tenía la misma complexión que un espagueti.

Lo idóneo, tal y como le indicó la bombillita que se encendió sobre la cabeza de Kuroko, sería llevar a Kise como una novia recién casada. El mismo Kuroko había experimentado en sus carnes la sensación de ser llevado de aquí para allá de una forma tan poca digna —no era difícil adivinar de quién había sido la idea—, y le sedujo imaginarse a él como el príncipe azul que llevaría a Kise a sus "aposentos".

Quizás, si había buena suerte, Kise despertaría en los brazos de Kuroko, a medio camino, y comentaría con un rubor profundo y tímido lo _genial _que era su Kurokocchi y lo equivocado que había estado por atreverse a insinuar que Kuroko tenía el cuerpo de mantequilla.

Entonces Kise le besaría la mejilla y Kuroko lo dejaría en la cama, con cuidado de no echarlo como si fuese un saco, y lo taparía con una mirada que lo haría derretirse ahí mismo. Kise suspiraría y le diría que le quería. Con esas palabras de amor aún cálidas en sus labios, volvería a quedarse dormido con una sonrisa angelical.

Kuroko se limpió la baba.

Ya estaba preparado mentalmente para la Operación Princesa.

El primer paso era poner los brazos como un rastrillo, pasarlos bajo la tripa de Kise y_agarrarlo fuerte_.

—Mmn…nngh… —murmuró Kise en su sueño.

Lo último que querría Kuroko en este mundo era que el sueño de Kise se viese perturbado.

Dobló las rodillas para no correr riesgos innecesarios y levantó a Kise del sofá con un derroche de fuerza bruta que solo sería comparable a Kagami entrando en La Zona. Se oyó un _crac_ muy preocupante en alguna parte del cuerpo de Kuroko, y lo peor era que no sabía de dónde había salido ese sonido. ¿Sus rodillas? ¿Sus brazos?

¿Cómo era posible que Kise pesase tanto? Era alto, sí, pero de figura esbelta. No era un Nebuya de la vida ni seguía la misma dieta que Kagami. O Kise se había convertido en un maestro del engaño y en realidad escondía bien los michelines —cosa que Kuroko dudaba, teniendo en cuenta que _por ciertos motivos_ sabía a ciencia cierta cómo era cada milímetro del cuerpo desnudo de Kise—, o Kuroko era, y siempre había sido, un debilucho.

Kuroko dio un paso. Soltó un gruñido involuntario que podría haber espantado a una jauría de lobos furiosos.

Que Kise aún no se le hubiese escurrido de los brazos era más milagroso que el hecho de que cinco niños prodigiosos, altos como una torre de control y con pelos de colorines se hubiesen reunido en el mismo instituto.

Dio otro paso. La cabecita hueca de Kise chocó contra la pared —_¿cómo?_— y soltó un quejido.

—Perdón —Kuroko no estaba seguro de si se disculpaba por haber insultado a Kise en su mente o por casi haber manchado la pared con su sangre.

El siguiente obstáculo fue pasar con Kise por el marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Kuroko tuvo que hacer acrobacias que ya envidiaría una pieza de Tetris para caber por ahí _y_mantener intactas todas las extremidades de Kise. No supo cómo lo logró, pero eso no le quitó el pequeño orgullo de entrar victorioso.

La espalda de Kuroko hizo otro crujido mientras dejaba a Kise en la cama. No fue tal y como se lo había esperado, con delicadeza y amor, sino que daba la impresión de que estaba extendiendo los brazos para dar un abrazo y que,_ ups, se me cayó el novio sin querer_.

El cuerpo sin vida de Kise rebotó un poco contra el colchón. Kuroko confirmó que en realidad _no había muerto_ cuando soltó otro quejido lastimero.

Kise le estaba empezando a dar pena.

Le tapó con la manta y, tal y como había planeado, le dio un beso de buenas noches (era imposible que empeorasen) y otro en los labios como recompensa por haberle roto los huesos.

Kuroko se marchó de la habitación sin pensar demasiado en todos los moratones que tenía Kise a lo largo de su cuerpo.


End file.
